<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gucci &amp; dior by OOHSEKAl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649508">gucci &amp; dior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOHSEKAl/pseuds/OOHSEKAl'>OOHSEKAl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOHSEKAl/pseuds/OOHSEKAl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sehun's last day of filming for Pirates 2, and Kai misses him. After 3 months of not seeing each other because of their solo activities and hectic schedules, they meet again when Kai invites Sehun to come over to his house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gucci &amp; dior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun was listening to Kai's Ride or Die as he was scrolling through his instagram feed. Tinitignan at binabalikan ang bawat posts niya na related sa Dior, Dazed at Cartier. A proud smile broke off his lips when he saw that there were millions of likes there. He liked the fact that people are showing their appreciation for his hard work, even just by giving them a heart react. </p>
<p>Tinanggal ni Sehun ang pagkakasalpak ng earphone sa isang tenga niya at pinilig ang ulo. Akala niya may tumatawag sa kanya, nasa last shooting kasi sila ngayon ng Pirates 2. Tapos na siya sa scenes niya kaya nagpapahinga siya saglit habang nakasalang ang co-actors niya sa camera. Nang makitang hindi naman siya tinatawag ng direktor nila ay binaling niya ulit ang atensyon sa cellphone niya. Sakto naman at nag pop up sa itaas ng screen niya ang message ni Baekhyun sa groupchat nila. </p>
<p>Baek: @sehun last day ng shooting mo ngayon diba? </p>
<p>Sehun: yep why </p>
<p>Baek: sorry di ako nakadalaw ha, nasa studio pa rin ako ngayon e nagrerecord for bbh3</p>
<p>Sehun: okay lang yon ano ka ba hahahaha galingan mo diyan!!! </p>
<p>Sehun: si chan pala? nasan? </p>
<p>Baek: nasa bahay </p>
<p>Yeol: bakit, se? </p>
<p>Sehun: uy kuys ano mustaaaa miss you hahahaha </p>
<p>Sehun: ano ginagawa mo? </p>
<p>Yeol: ngayon? nagbabasa lang tweets ng exo-ls sa twitter gamit secret acc ko hahahaha</p>
<p>Kai: miss ka na nila yeol </p>
<p>Kai: at oo tama kayo sumulpot na naman ako </p>
<p>Baek: kabute talaga ampota hahahaha di ka na ba busy?</p>
<p>Kai: di na, tapos na promotion ko e last na yung sa inkigayo</p>
<p>Kai: anyway back to yeol, dami ko rin nakikita sa twitter, miss ka na ng exo-ls, kuys</p>
<p>Yeol: miss ko na rin naman sila </p>
<p>Yeol: malapit na ko bumalik </p>
<p>Yeol: soon </p>
<p>Sehun: 🥺</p>
<p>Sehun: love you </p>
<p>Kai: love you too </p>
<p>Sehun: di ikaw </p>
<p>Kai: ay akala ko ako, sorry naman </p>
<p>Yeol: nanyo hahahahaha </p>
<p>Sehun: baho mo, ni </p>
<p>Sehun: hahahaha </p>
<p>Hindi na nagulat si Sehun nang makatanggap ng text galing kay Jongin. Napangiti siya nang binasa ito. </p>
<p>Jongin: naamoy mo na? </p>
<p>Sehun: oo naman, ako pa </p>
<p>Jongin: weh kelan </p>
<p>Sehun: 3 months ago? hahahaha</p>
<p>Jongin: tagal na non. haba na ng panahon na lumipas kaya di na yon valid ngayon </p>
<p>Sehun: bakit? may nagbago ba? hahahaha </p>
<p>Jongin: oo. brand ng pabango ko </p>
<p>Sehun: ewan ko sayo hahahaha </p>
<p>Jongin: ano oras tapos ng shooting niyo? </p>
<p>Sehun: malapit na, last scene na to e. why? </p>
<p>Jongin: wanna come over? </p>
<p>Sehun's lips twitched for a smile as he typed in his reply. </p>
<p>Sehun: why? miss me? </p>
<p>Jongin: if i say yes, would you come? </p>
<p>Sehun: <br/>i'll definitely come <br/>if you know what i mean </p>
<p>Jongin: cum then </p>
<p>Lalong lumaki ang ngisi ni Sehun. Hours after, he found himself entering Jongin's huge house. </p>
<p>"Hello, stranger." Jongin grinned as he opened the door for Sehun. The younger rolled his eyes as he stepped in. </p>
<p>"Stranger yourself. Do you have amnesia or something? I'm literally your best friend for 10 years." </p>
<p>Tumawa si Jongin. "Lagi ka talagang bugnutin." </p>
<p>Sinimangutan siya ni Sehun at naglakad na diretso sa living room. Feel at home kahit pa pangalawang beses niya pa lang nakakapunta sa bahay ni Jongin. Well, at least nga siya nakadalawa na. The rest of EXO members haven't gone there even for once. Sobrang busy rin kasi talaga at saka siguro dahil may favoritism lang din si Jongin at gusto niyang papuntahin si Sehun kahit medyo hectic ang schedule nila. </p>
<p>"Laki talaga ng sofa mo. Gumugulong ka ba rito pag bored ka at walang magawa?" Nangaasar na tanong ni Sehun bago umupo. </p>
<p>"Ewan ko sayo." Tumawa si Sehun at dinampot ang remote para buksan ang malaking tv ni Jongin. Bumungad sa kanya ang music video niya sa YouTube. </p>
<p>"I think you stream On Me more than EXO-Ls do." </p>
<p>"I love the song and the MV. Can't blame me." Jongin shrugged. "Besides, I know you watch the Mmmh video often too." </p>
<p>"Not really." Sehun confessed in a low tone. </p>
<p>"What?" Jongin looked like he was betrayed or something. Sehun laughed. "Sorry. But yeah. It makes me horny so.. I try to avoid watching it or else I'll end up with a hard on." </p>
<p>Jongin licked his lower lip as he stared at Sehun. Ngumiti naman ang isa bago umiwas ng tingin at naghanap ng pwedeng panoorin sa YouTube. </p>
<p>"Why does it make you feel aroused?" Akala ni Sehun ay binitawan na ni Jongin ang topic dahil hindi ito nagsalita nang ilang segundo. Yun pala ay may panibagong tanong and it looks like he wants to prolong the conversation. </p>
<p>"Are you crazy?" Sehun didn't know if he should laugh or what. "The song itself is sensual and very sexy. You were moaning the entire time. And you expect me not to get horny?" </p>
<p>"And you danced so good.. You looked so hot. And yeah, of course, damn your perfectly-sculpted abs." Sehun rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Jongin didn't say anything, just looked straight into Sehun with different emotions lingering in his eyes. </p>
<p>"What?" Sehun asked when the older continued to stare. </p>
<p>"I missed you, Hun." Jongin whispered softly, in a quiet tone. Unlike the erratic beating of his heart that's fast and loud inside his chest. </p>
<p>"I missed you too, Ni." Sehun mumbled under his breath. </p>
<p>Jongin's lips formed a small smile before he claimed Sehun's for a kiss. Awtomatikong napapikit ang mga mata nilang dalawa. It's been so long since they last kissed, and this felt like coming home. Their lips molded against one another, taking it slow, just tasting each other's mouths. It was gentle and passionate, and it felt good that Jongin moaned and grabbed Sehun's neck to angle his face properly to be able to deepen the kiss. Jongin gently bit Sehun's lower lip before he put his tongue inside the younger's mouth. Sehun groaned and sucked the older's tongue. Lust and desire started to take over Jongin's senses. His hand went down to Sehun's pants and was ready to open his fly when the younger pulled away, lips swollen and red, breathing hard. </p>
<p>"Se?" Nagtatanong ang tono ni Jongin.</p>
<p>"I'm hungry." </p>
<p>Napataas ang kilay ni Jongin. "Oh, okay. You do the eating then." </p>
<p>Tumawa si Sehun. "I meant real food, Ni. Nagugutom ako kaya gusto ko kumain." </p>
<p>Jongin tsked. "Matigas na ko e. Se naman." </p>
<p>Tumawa si Sehun. "Sorry! Alam mo namang galing akong shooting. May dinner dapat kaming lahat pero di ako sumama kasi nga pupuntahan kita tapos ayaw mo ako pakainin?" </p>
<p>"Nangonsensya pa. Eto na nga." Mukhang nayayamot na tumayo si Jongin galing sa pagkakaupo. "Ano ba gusto mo? May pizza ako rito." </p>
<p>"Yun! Sakto. Pizza. Dali." Umirap si Jongin kaya natawa na naman si Sehun. "Panget mo." Sabi pa niya rito. </p>
<p>"Yabang naman nito porket Face of Dior Men." </p>
<p>Lalong natawa si Sehun. His eyes looked like crescents as he continued to chuckle. "Joke lang, Gucci Ambassador. Ikaw kaya pinakagwapo." </p>
<p>"Alam ko." Sabi pa ni Jongin bago umalis para pumunta sa kitchen. Tumawa na lang ulit si Sehun bago sumunod. Naabutan niya si Jongin sa may countertop at balak atang gumawa rin ng kape. Ngumiti siya at sumandal doon, puwesto sa tabi ni Jongin at nilibot ang mga mata sa buong lugar. Jongin's house is spacious. Para siguro malawak ang tatakbuhan ng mga pamangkin niya pag naglalaro sila. Maganda rin ang design ng bahay, simple lang at maaliwalas. Puti at itim sng interior kaya masarap sa mata. Binalingan ni Sehun ang tahimik lang na si Jongin sa gilid niya. Focused sa paggawa ng kape at bahagyang nakapout pa. Napangisi na lang siya. </p>
<p>"Ni, gutom na talaga ako." Sabi ni Sehun ilang segundo ang lumipas.</p>
<p>Nilingon siya nito. "Kuha ka na pizza diyan. Matatapos na 'to." </p>
<p>"Okay." Sehun shrugged as he did as told. Kumuha siya ng isang slice at mabilis na kinain ito bago nilingon ulit si Jongin nang maubos. His tan skin shone as little drops of sweat became visible on the side of his neck. Ngumisi si Sehun at niyakap si Jongin galing sa likuran. </p>
<p>"Clingy. Crush mo ko?" Pangaasar pa ni Jongin na di naman pinansin ni Sehun. The younger just kissed the sensitive part of his neck and sniffed on it. At ginawa yun ni Sehun nang sinasalin ni Jongin ang kape sa baso. </p>
<p>"Iba na nga talaga brand ng pabango mo-- Ni! Ano ba 'yan!" Nagulat silang dalawa nang matapon ang kape sa countertop pati sa lapag. </p>
<p>"Ikaw kasi!" Sisi pa ni Jongin sa kanya.</p>
<p>"Anong ako? Ikaw may hawak e!" </p>
<p>"E hinalikan mo ko. Alam mo namang kahinaan ko neck kisses." </p>
<p>"Ay ewan ko sayo. Linisin mo 'yan." Ngumiwi si Sehun.</p>
<p>Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ngingiti ba siya o sisimangot. Napailing si Sehun. "EXO-Ls are gonna call you clumsy again." </p>
<p>Ngumiwi si Jongin at nagsimula na maglinis pagkatapos nitong picturan ang kalat na ginawa niya. Napailing na lang si Sehun. For sure ipopost na naman niya 'yan sa Bubble. Hay ewan. Napakamot na lang si Sehun sa kilay niya at pinanood na lang si Jongin maglinis habang ngumunguya pa rin ng pizza. </p>
<p>"Di ka talaga tutulong 'no?" Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.</p>
<p>"Bahala ka diyan, kasalanan mo yan."</p>
<p>Imbes na mainis ay natawa si Jongin. "Maknae on top." </p>
<p>"Of you? Later." </p>
<p>Ngumisi si Jongin. "Kaya sayo ako e." </p>
<p>Sehun rolled his eyes. Sasagot pa sana si Jongin nang biglang may tumawag sa kanya. Tapos na siyang maglinis kaya nagkibit-balikat siya at sinagot ang telepono niya. "Lucas? O, bakit?" A smile automatically appeared on Jongin's lips as he said the name. Kinagat ni Sehun ang pang-ibabang labi at umiwas ng tingin, nagfocus na lang sa pagkain ng pizza niya.</p>
<p>“Museum? Oo, bakit? Pwede ka na bukas? Kala ko ba hindi?” Saglit na huminto si Jongin para pakinggan ang sinasabi ng kausap sa kabilang linya. “Ah okay. Sabagay. Oo, sige. Tomorrow, all right? 1 pm. Oo nga, Yukhei. Kulit talaga parang sira.” Tumawa si Jongin. “Oo na, see you bukas. Love you too. Pwe.”</p>
<p>Napalunok si Sehun. Wala namang ampalaya sa pepperoni pizza na kinakain niya pero bat parang pumait bigla panlasa niya? Binaba niya ang natitirang kalahati ng pizza at nilapag ‘yon sa plato sa gilid niya.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“Okay lang.”</p>
<p>“It’s just Xuxi.”</p>
<p>“I know. I heard it.” Tumahimik sandali si Sehun bago binalingan si Jongin na kumakain na ngayon ng isang slice ng pizza. Nang di nakatiis ay nagtanong siya. “Aalis kayo? Bukas?”</p>
<p>Inangat ni Jongin ang tingin sa kanya. “Yeah. Inaya ko nung nakaraan na mag-museum kami kaso busy raw kasi malapit na comeback ng WayV. Pero nalaman niya schedule niya bukas at hanggang 12 pm lang daw yung shoot for the album cover kaya sabi niya tuloy na kami.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Tumango si Sehun. “Kayong dalawa lang?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Parang wala lang na sabi ni Jongin habang ngumunguya ng pizza. “Mark’s a busy kid. He has something coming up with NCT 127. Taeyong’s injured. And Ten doesn’t really like going out.”</p>
<p>“Hmm ‘kay. I see.”</p>
<p>Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin nang napansin ang malamig na tono ni Sehun. “Wait, are you jealous?”</p>
<p>“Why would I be?”</p>
<p>“Hun.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Tss.” Umirap si Sehun at iniwan na si Jongin sa kitchen. Bumalik na sa sofa at pinagdiskitahan na naman ang tv.</p>
<p>“Ano ba naman ‘tong Netflix mo, puro horror! Ito ba pampatulog mo sa gabi?”</p>
<p>Narinig niya ang tawa ni Jongin sa likod niya bago ito lumundag at umupo sa tabi niya. </p>
<p>“I like healing movies.”</p>
<p>“Healing movies? Conjuring? The Visit? Paranormal Activity? You’re really crazy, Kim Kai.”</p>
<p>Tumawa si Jongin. “What should we watch instead then? Busted?”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” </p>
<p>“Why? I saw the latest teaser. You seemed to be having fun.” It was Jongin’s turn to sound cold. “With Sejeong specifically.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Jongin chuckled dryly.</p>
<p>“Come on now. Ano nga?”</p>
<p>“Wala. I just saw this unreleased footage of you from Season 2 where the crane lifted you and she was out there calling you adorable and stuff. I mean you really were adorable but yeah.. I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Ni..”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.” Tumawa si Jongin. “It’s just that.. People like to assume you’re dating her and it’s just not sitting right with me.”</p>
<p>“People assume a lot of things. They even think we hate each other.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jongin looked so shocked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sehun laughed. “It’s ridiculous, right? They think we hate and we don’t support each other just because we don’t show it much often on social media.” </p>
<p>“They think we hate each other?’ Jongin chuckled. “They don’t know we’re fucking one another.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“Make me.” Jongin said it like a challenge, which Sehun gladly accepted. </p>
<p>“Sure.” The younger grinned before he leaned forward to press his lips on Jongin's. </p>
<p>The older didn't waste a second and kissed Sehun back. It was intense and hot, like they were both thirsty for each other. Well, they are. It's been a while since they saw each other.</p>
<p>With Sehun's busy schedule, with him filming his movie and him shooting for different brands and magazines to Kai's hectic preparation for his solo debut, they weren't able to meet often. </p>
<p>But now that Sehun's done with his solo activities and Kai's also finished with his album promotion, they were finally in each other's arms again, kissing one another's lips like they don't want to let go even for a second.</p>
<p>Jongin's lips slowly went down from Sehun's mouth to Sehun's slender neck. The younget let out a moan as he closed his eyes, bit his lower lip when Jongin sucked the sensitive part of it. </p>
<p>"Jongin, fuck.. I want.." Sehun groaned, his mouth a little open.</p>
<p>"What? You want what?" Jongin teased as he continued licking the younger's neck, nibbling and gently biting as his hand started to open Sehun's pants. </p>
<p>"I want.. nothing on me but you." </p>
<p>With that, Jongin laid Sehun down the huge couch and positioned himself on top of him. He grinded against the younger's crotch as he took off his shirt. Namumungay na ang mga mata ni Sehun nang pinanood siyang naghuhubad. Dinilaan nito ang labi bago kumilos na rin at hinubad na ang polo niya.</p>
<p>"God, Sehun, you're so hot." Jongin said in a raspy voice as he examined Sehun's body. "You look good in Dior but you look better without it." He added in a low tone before he took off Sehun's boxers, revealing his hard and aching dick. </p>
<p>"Fuck." Mahinang mura ni Sehun nang dinilaan ni Jongin ang ulo ng tite niya. Napakagat siya sa labi niya nang sinubo nito ang kalahati ng ari niya at jinakol ng isang kamay ang natirang kalahating parte. </p>
<p>Lalong bumigat ang paghinga ni Sehun nang dinilaan ni Jongin pataas-baba ang pagkalalaki niya. The older licked the base of his dick, gently tasting it. Tinignan siya nito habang pinaglalaruan ang ulo ng tite niya gamit ang basang dila. Bumigat ang paghinga niya. Ngumisi naman si Jongin bago sinubo nang buo ang pagkalalaki ni Sehun. Napaungol ang isa at napatingala. Dinilaan at sinipsip ni Jongin ang tite ni Sehun pagkatapos ay mabilis siyang sinalsal at jinakol. </p>
<p>"Jongin, tangina, ayoko pang labasan." </p>
<p>The older looked up at him using his eyelashes. Kinagat ni Sehun ang pang-ibabang labi at pinagpalit ang pwesto nila.</p>
<p>"Fuck it, Hun. Yeah.. Tangina." Jongin gritted his teeth when Sehun licked his abs as he pulled his pants down along with his boxers from Gucci. His manhood sprang free. Tayong tayo at tigas na tigas.</p>
<p>Napalunok si Sehun. Para siyang natakam sa nakahain sa harap niya. In a heartbeat, he put Jongin's dick inside his mouth.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Agad na mura ni Jongin nang sinubo ni Sehun ang tite niya. Dinungaw niya ito at nakitang nakapikit ito at sarap na sarap sa pagkain sa kanya. </p>
<p>Bumigat ang paghinga niya, napaungol dahil sa sarap. Napakagat siya sa ibabang labi niya at patuloy na pinanood si Sehun na tinataas-baba ang ulo habang sinusubo siya. Tiningala rin siya nito at tinignan siya gamit ang nag-aapoy na mga mata habang enjoy na enjoy ito sa pagsipsip at pagdila sa tite niya.</p>
<p>Jongin's eyes rolled at the back of his head when he felt Sehun licking his dick up and down while massaging his balls. Napapikit siya nang mariin at napakuyom ang mga kamao, sarap na sarap sa nararamdaman. Halos malunod siya sa sensasyon at pagnanasa, napaawang ang bibig niya at lalong napaungol nang sinagad nito ang pagkakasubo sa tite niya.</p>
<p>Nang naramdaman niyang hindi na ito gumalaw ay dumilat siya para salubungin ang bibig nito. He held the back of Sehun's head and fucked his mouth. Siya na mismo ang gumalaw para kantutin ang bibig nito. His hips rocked back and forth as he muttered a lot of curses. Damang dama ni Jongin ang pagtama ng tite niya sa lalamunan ni Sehun.</p>
<p>"Tangina, Sehun, ang sarap mo talaga. I love fucking your mouth. Ang sarap tirahin ng bibig mo." Hinihingal na sabi ni Jongin, patuloy pa rin ang mabilis na pagbayo at ang mahihinang ungol. </p>
<p>"Ang init ng bibig mo. Fuck, I love giving you blowjobs but I love you sucking me off too.  Tangina, ang sikip, ang sarap kantutin."</p>
<p>Naramdaman na ni Jongin ang papalapit niyang pagsabog kaya tumigil na siya sa paggalaw at pagbayo. Sehun licked his lower lip as he looked up and breathed out before he sucked Jongin's cock again. He was circling his tongue on the top of the older's dick, teasing and tasting it like it was his favorite dessert.</p>
<p>Kinagat ni Jongin ang labi niya at inalalayan ang pagtaas-baba ng ulo ni Sehun sa kanya. "Fuck, baby, you look so good like this. In between my legs and sucking me off." Umungol siya nang sinagad ulit ni Sehun ang pagkakasubo sa kanya. "Almost there, Hun. Tangina, lalabasan na naman ako sa bibig mo. Ang galing mo talaga. Puta, ang sarap mo."</p>
<p>Mas binilisan ni Sehun ang pagsubo kaya ilang saglit lang ay pinutok na ni Jongin ang lahat sa bibig niya. Hingal na hingal siya na binagsak ang ulo sa malambot na sofa. </p>
<p>"Ano? Pagod ka na?" Nangaasar na tanong ni Sehun at tumayo galing sa pagkakaupo sa sofa at pinagmasdan si Jongin na nakahiga ron gamit ang namumungay na mga mata. </p>
<p>"Shut up. Come here." Jongin grabbed Sehun's arm and made him sit on top of him. </p>
<p>"Ni!" Reklamo ni Sehun nang nagulat siya. </p>
<p>Ngumisi lang si Jongin at agad na inatake ulit ang mga labi ni Sehun. Agad na pinasok ang dila sa loob ng bibig nito at hinalikan nang mariin. His hands went down to cup Sehun's ass and massaged it. Napaungol si Sehun sa loob ng bibig ni Jongin. </p>
<p>The older grinned against the younger's lips and spanked his ass. Napakagat si Sehun sa ibabang labi ni Jongin dahil sa sarap.</p>
<p>"You like that?" Jongin asked in a husky tone when Sehun pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud moan.</p>
<p>"Fuck you, Jongin."</p>
<p>"Later. I'll fuck you first then after that we'll switch." </p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>Ngumisi si Jongin at pinalo ulit ang pwet ni Sehun. The younger moaned again before he grinded his cock on top of the older's. Binaon ni Sehun ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin at pinaulanan 'yon ng mga halik habang patuloy siya sa pagkiskis ng mga ari nila sa isa't isa. Napakagat si Jongin sa labi niya at mas humigpit ang hawak sa pwet ni Sehun, inaalalayan ito sa ginagawang pag-grind sa kanya. </p>
<p>"Lube, Ni. Bilis." Agad namang kumilos si Jongin sa utos ni Sehun. Even before the younger could blink, the older was already putting lube on his fingers, ready to prepare him. </p>
<p>"Fuck it, Jongin. Yes.. Ah!" Ungol ni Sehun nang pinasok ni Jongin ang isang daliri sa loob niya. Kinagat niya ang pang-ibabang labi niya bago jinakol ang tite niya. Nilabas-pasok ni Jongin ang mga daliri sa loob ni Sehun at pinanood kung paano kainin ng butas ng pwet nito ang mahahaba niyang mga daliri. Napadila si Jongin sa pang-ibaba niyang labi habang pinapanood ang paglabas-pasok ng mga daliri niya sa butas ni Sehun at kung paano nito jakolin at salsalin ang sariling ari. Fuck. What a sight. Mas lalo siyang nalibugan sa nakikita kaya dinagdagan niya pa ng isang daliri ito. He prepared Sehun, scissoring him open, as the younger muttered a lot of curses, moaning hard under his breath as he jacked off and stroked himself. </p>
<p>"Deeper, Ni.. Fuck it." Mabigat ang paghinga ni Sehun nang mas nilaliman ni Jongin at mas binilisan ang pagfinger sa kanya. </p>
<p>"Ahhh.. Fuck! Tangina.." Mura ni Sehun, sarap na sarap.</p>
<p>"You ready?" Jongin asked because he wants to fuck Sehun already. God, it's been so long. Hindi na niya kayang maghintay pa. </p>
<p>"Yeah.. Fuck me, Jongin... Please."</p>
<p>"Since you asked nicely.." Ngumisi si Jongin at pumwesto na sa gitna ni Sehun.</p>
<p>"Putangina.." Napamura silang dalawa. Si Sehun dahil sa pagtira at pagpasok sa kanya ni Jongin, at si Jongin naman ay dahil sa pakiramdam ng tite niya sa loob ni Sehun. The older bit on his lower lip as he grabbed the younger's waist as he pounded on him deeper and faster. Jongin gripped it for support and at the same time to guide Sehun's movements as they fucked each other. Sinalubong ni Sehun ang bawat pagbayo at pagtira sa kanya ni Jongin. The younger moaned under his breath, his eyes full of pleasure and desire as he watched the older on top of him, pounding and fucking him to the brim. Namumungay na rin ang mga mata ni Jongin habang diretso ang tingin kay Sehun sa ilalim niya. He licked his lower lip before he claimed the younger's mouth for a hot kiss. Agad namang tumugon si Sehun. He moved his hips to meet Jongin's hard and deep thrusts, making both of them moan in so much pleasure and desire.</p>
<p>"Sobrang hot mo talaga, Se. Tangina. I missed you so fucking much.. Fuck. I missed us so fucking much, baby."</p>
<p>"Harder, Ni! Fuck! Ang sarap.. Tangina." Halos mawala na sa ulirat si Sehun. </p>
<p>"Ang sarap-sarap mong tirahin, kain na kain ng pwet mo 'tong tite ko." Ungol ni Jongin at mas binilisan ang pagbayo kay Sehun. Hingal na hingal at sarap na sarap, habang binabaon nito ang mukha sa leeg ng isa. </p>
<p>Malakas na umungol si Sehun nang naramdaman niya ang pagtama ng tite ni Jongin sa prostate niya. Sarap na sarap siya, dalang dala sa libog, init na init. "Bilisan mo pa, Ni. Tangina.. Harder, please, babe.. Fuck.. Ang sarap.."</p>
<p>Napakagat na lang sa labi si Sehun nang mas binilisan at diniinan nga ni Jongin ang pagtira sa kanya. Inangat nito ang ulo at pinagmasdan siya na hingal na hingal sa ilalim niya. Nakaawang ang labi ni Jongin, ganoon din si Sehun, nakatingin sila sa mata ng isa't isa habang patuloy na gumagalaw si Jongin sa ibabaw niya.</p>
<p>"You feel so fucking good, Hun.." Jongin groaned. "Fuck, babe, tangina, do that again." He bit his lip as Sehun's insides clenched around his dick, making it feel tighter than it already is. Tangina, ang sarap. Fuck. </p>
<p>"Lalabasan na ko, Jongin.. Tangina, bilisan mo pa.." Ungol ni Sehun, hinihingal na. Tumango naman si Jongin at sumunod sa request ng isa,  bago nagpaulan ng mga makakalat na halik sa leeg nito habang patuloy na tinitira at binabayo pa rin si Sehun na nasa ilalim niya. </p>
<p>"Yes, babe, fuck.. You're so tight.. I'm almost there, Hun. Oh shit.. Tangina, I'm coming, Se.." Halos mawala na sa ulirat si Jongin dahil sa sarap ng nararamdaman niya. Ungol lang ang sinagot ni Sehun sa kanya, halos hindi na makapagsalita dahil sa sobrang pagnanasa at dahil halos mawalan na ng hininga. </p>
<p>Napamura na lang si Sehun habang patuloy na binibilisan at dinidiinan ni Jongin ang paglabas-pasok sa kanya hanggang sa nilabasan sila at naabot ang sukdulan. </p>
<p>"Tangina.." Hingal na hingal na sabi ni Jongin at hinugot ang pagkalalaki niya sa loob ni Sehun.</p>
<p>Jongin watched as his cum slowly dripped down from Sehun's hole to Sehun's milky thighs. Fuck. That's so hot. Napadila siya sa ibabang labi niya at inangat ang tingin kay Sehun. </p>
<p>Nagtama ang mga mata nila.</p>
<p>"Isa pa? Namiss talaga kita."</p>
<p>Tumawa si Sehun bago tumayo. "My turn then."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>